1000 Moments
by Lorna Cliffe
Summary: A collection of oneshots about my favourite Teen Titans couples. This will be updated frequently because I too much free time. Summary inside!
1. Tea Time

A/N: So this is my first one up for this little project I'm doing for the year. I'm tryiing to get 1000 chapters in a year, so this time next year I should have 1000 chapters. This is a place where I write all my little ideas that can't be turned into a full fledged multi chapter story. The couples in it that I will probably write about next would be Kole and Jericho, and Kid Flash and Jinx.

This takes place two weeks after the events in episode Go! Beastboy is new to the tower and got lost trying to find his room. Only to bump into Raven who has the same troubles as he. The two find they're way into the kitchen and events transpire from that. Enjoy! And review?

Dislcaimer: I do not under own Teen Titans at all. I'm just a 15 year old girl who loves to write and has way too much time on her hands.

The tower was new to him, more importantly it was confusing and it just didn't feel like home. The people he met earlier lived there, he was living with one of his heroes, Robin. And this other guy, Cyborg, he reminded him so much about Robotman. There was that really pretty alien girl who he helped out too, Starfire, she was his first mission since he left the Doom Patrol. And then there was her. This really quiet girl with these amazing powers. She actually reminded him about Negative Man a little bit. She was a loner, and to be frank really creepy but something about her he liked. Maybe it is that she is one of the prettiest girls he has ever seen or that she actually thinks he's funny, or maybe it's both. No wait, definitely it's both.

But right now he didn't have any of them right now to help him find his room. All he did was walk out of his room to go to the bathroom and now he can't find it. He's been wandering the halls for a half hour and he hasn't even found any of the others' rooms. Well he has, he found Cyborg's room but he was powered off for the night and he just didn't want to wake the guy. He hit a dead end, " I really should have asked Cyborg for a map o the place. Who am I kidding? I probably would've left it in my room. The room I can't even find." He kept walking done the hall, talking to himself quietly. " I need to find my room, I need my beauty sleep," he kept saying this over and over again for another few minutes, until bumped into someone who was as equally lost as he was. " Sorry," he said.

" No problem," he couldn't see their face but he very well knew who it was. He helped her up, and started feeling very embarrassed. He was only wearing a white t-shirt and boxer shorts, while she was wearing dark plaid pajama pants and a blue tank top.

" So are you lost too," he whispered to her, she didn't answer. " I'm just gonna take that as a yes." It was quiet again between them, he didn't really like it. He wanted to talk to this girl even if she wasn't in a talking mood. " Hey why couldn't the blonde go to sleep," no answer " you're supposed to ask why!"

" Fine why,"she said irritatedly.

" Because she forgo to close her eyes!" Beastboy started to laugh, but she didn't. This joke only marked the beginning of his endless row of jokes to come.

It was quiet between those two again. It was actually something she liked but he didn't. She realized that this kid is a talker, and she wasn't all too fond of that. But she found him intriguing to say the least, he was different from the others. He was someone she saw actually being able to talk to or have some form of a deep conversation with. Even though he didn't seem like the type to, she could see it in his eyes and the way he first treated her. Of course she found him irritating and annoying but she still found something different about him. He spoke again, " Hey, um thanks for saving my butt earlier from those giant lizard people. It's nice to know you've got mg back," sounded so sweet in her ears. So raw too, not like the annoying self he made him out to be. " I also wanna make it up to you in some way," this interested her. " I noticed that you drink tea a lot, maybe I could make you some right now," she nodded her head yes.

Surprisingly the pair found their way to the kitchen, while walking aimlessly in the tower. He started pour some cold water in some mugs and he ripped open her tea bags and dumped them into the mugs. He had no clue what he was doing, he never did this before and never had tea before. While he was doing this she sat on the couch waiting for him in there. " Tea's ready," he called out to her. She thought that was rather fast, it took some time to boil water. When she turned her back she saw a complete mess on the counter. How could such a small guy create such a big mess in such a short time and he was making one of the simplest things in the world she thought.

He handed her, her mug, and the contents of it looked like green mud. Again she wondered how could he have done this. " You made it wrong, do you want me to teach you how to make it," she asked before dumping out the contents of both of their mugs.

" Yeah, I don't know how you do it. It's surprisingly really hard to make," he put his hand to his head and started to pat it and smile like a little deviant.

" Well first of all you boil the water like this," she used her telepathy to pour the water in a pot and waited for it to boil on their stove. After it stopped boiling she turned it off and took out two new mugs for them to use. " Then you put the tea bags into the mugs like so, and pour the hot water in. Did you really not know what to do," he nodded yes really embarrassed, she actually laughed because of this. He made her laugh, but not at one of his jokes, only at one of his stupidities . How could he not know how to do this, they both thought. It's so simple, it's so easy! " And if you want you could add some sugar or honey in it if you want. I take it plain though, but I could get you some if you want," she offered.

" I'll take it with both," he smiled and than sighed. He hated how he looked like such a fool in front of her. Plus he was supposed to be the one to make them some tea, not her. She poured some tea and scooped some sugar into his and gave it to the little, green changeling. Raven sat next to him on the couch that was by the window that overlooked the city.

Beast Boy sipped a little bit of it, he didn't really like it at first but the taste of it grew on him. " How do you like it? It's Chamomile tea, its supposed to have sleep inducing properties."

" It's good, maybe next time I make it it's as good as yours," she gave him a small smile. It was weird for both of them to be talking to each other. She never really talked and he just didn't seem like the person she would talk to. But yet they were having a conversation, granted it was about tea, but it was a conversation." So you wanna know something? I think I may never find my room, I think I'll just sleep on the couch tonight. Care to join me?"

" Why not, I was lost for an hour trying to look for my room," Beast boy was slack jawed.

" No way! I was lost for a half hour looking for my room. I'm glad I bumped into you than, this place just seems so empty." She raised her eyebrow, wondering what he meant by that. Titans' Tower was big but it was far from empty. He took her hint, " This place just doesn't feel like a home, there aren't any memories here. I can't go to a room in this house and think of a funny memory, or anything happy to associate it with." I was right, she thought. The kid had a deep side, and she felt the same way he did. " The tower, it's like... it's cold, not a single warm memory to make it feel warm." Beastboy closed his eyes and sighed," You must think I'm crazy huh?"

Raven bit her lip. She didn't think he was crazy, she thought he was completely right. " No, I don't, I actually feel alone here, like nobody even notices me. " she reached out to him not knowing what to do. Should she hold his hand? Or just place her hand on his back, she chose the latter. It was safer that way, she guessed. How could anybody be safe if I'm still here she thought.

" You're not alone though, you always have me to talk to," he gave her a warm smile that she returned back to him.

Her hand was there on his back for a while, neither of them saying a word and it was comfortable that way. It was safe. " We should be cleaning up that mess you made," they both got up and started to clean. They didn't really anything to each other, only a few mumbles from each of them.

About half way through she noticed something about him, he was tired. The effects of the tea was starting to affect him, " Beastboy," he gave her a groggy look in response. " You should go to sleep, I've got this," and motioned at the mess.

" I shouldn't let you do everything for me, you'd think I'm lazy or something," she smirked.

" I already think you're lazy, now go to sleep, I told you I could do this." She said in between yawns.

" You sure," he said in between a yawn. Raven nodded her head yes in response, " You're the best you know that Rae?" That made her smile, it was nice to be called something other than creepy for once. He started to walk to the couches, but fell before he even made it half way there. " Beastboy! Are you OK," her voice was filled with worry as she helped him up.

" Never better," he said in a mumble. It was partially true though, she was helping him, that meant she was touching him, and he liked it when she did. It sent these weird little sparks of energy down his spine that made him feel better oddly.

" You don't look fine," she started to yawn too. Raven placed him on the couch, and she was thinking how comfortable it was, and how tired she was. She noticed something, their faces were so close to each other, almost like they were going to kiss, and he noticed the same thing. They're faces started moving closer and closer, until she stopped cold, " You should rest,"

" I don't want to though, not before this,'' he saw a look of displease in her face. " We could blame it on the tea," he whispered. And they're faces were moving closer and closer very slowly. But then she stopped again, but it wasn't because she didn't want to, no she just fell asleep on his chest. He didn't blame her though, they were both tired. So he lifted her up onto the couch, and put her nest to him, with her head on his chest. He liked it like this, so close, so warm. Beastboy was playing with her hair every now and then until sunrise, unable to fall asleep before so.

These were the moments he wanted, the moments that were once in a lifetime. The ones that you shared with a person or people who you cared about, and who cared about you. This is what makes a home, all of the little things.

He woke up later in the afternoon in his own bed. He was wondering how he go there, or if he was always there and he just dreamed that all. But he quickly wavered that, of course not, he couldn't have made that all up in a dream. Beastboy changed into his uniform, looking for Raven. She woke up before any of the other Titans could find them like that. And started wandering the halls for her room again, this time she was able to find hers and Beastboy's room, and brought him there while she fell back to sleep in her room. Still feeling the same feelings only hours before.

He found her on the roof, meditating. The others were out to town, trying t to find things to put into their still empty rooms. " Raven," his voice broke the silence.

" Yes?"

" Last night did happen right," his voice was hesitant and it quivered slightly.

" Yes," she was blushing very slightly, but it was easy to tell because of the ashen color of her skin. He went towards her and hugged her from behind.

" Thank you than," he whispered into her ear.

" Why?"

" For making this place feel like a home," and he left. When he was completely gone she was left smiling and blushing.

" No, thank you, for not making me feel so alone," she whispered to the air.


	2. What Happened to my Best Friend?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans blah blah blah!

A/N This is supposed to take place at the end of the episode Sisters, I don't really know how to describe it without giving anything away. Hopefully you'll like it, it's not a couples story though, there's no romance in this at all.

Ugh Starfire! That little brat! How dare she look at me with those disapproving eyes, the same look mother and father used to give me. The same look anyone gave me! I hate them! All of them! Especially Starfire and the boy wonder; I would have been free, able to travel from galaxy to galaxy,and show them the grave mistake they did! Making her the one next in line for the throne is stupid! She's so weak, she wouldn't be a good ruler of Tammaran, I would. I would be better than that, I would be a great ruler, a ruler so great nobody could compare to me. But no they had to make my little sister, of all people, the one in line.

She doesn't even live there, she lives on Earth, living like she's a human. A filthy, stupid human! And I'm being sent to prison, to be caged up like an animal! How dare they do this to me, the princess of Tammaran! I could just imagine killing her, she doesn't deserve any of the things placed on to her lap. She doesn't deserve any more love, that's all she received from our parents, their undying love. That's all what she's ever gotten from anyone! All she ever got was love, while I received their disappointment, their cold glares, their prejudices. I could kill her, I want to kill her, no I need to kill her!

But there was this little voice in my head saying otherwise, "You don't really believe that, you really do love her. She was the only one who loved you, she still does."

"No she doesn't" I thought back at it, "and I don't love her. I hate her. She's the reason for all of this!"

" I don't believe you, so how could you believe yourself? She's always been there for you, always there to help you. She looks up to you. You're her role model." Of course, the girl who tried to get her sister arrested in her place is a role model.

" No I'm not," I said softly aloud. The guards looked back at me, they saw me sitting on my knees and gave me the same disapproving look that I'm always given. Even my guards are disappointed in me.

" Yes, you are. Starfire adores you, she did since you were young." A memory flashed in my head of us. She was still very young, and so was I. Starfire was sitting on my lap, looking at me those big green eyes, and she said that I was the best sister ever, and that I was her best friend. She gave me a silver ball, it was from a dress of our mother's, she told me she thought it was pretty but wanted to give it to me. I remember that I loved it, it made us close, it made her my best friend. I told her I would keep it forever, and than I hugged her because of it. Than another memory flashed in my head. This time we were older, I was seven years old and she was five. I had just gotten over an illness I had since I was five, it had nearly killed me multiple times. They thought I was going to die, so they gave her my coronation, I was so angry. She stole my respect of the people that day, I remember blasting her with my first starbolt that day. I wanted to do that again, and again at her for stealing something from me. But instead I threw the little silver ball at her, I screamed at her and told her that she was no longer my best friend.

I started to bite my lip, and breathe heavily, "That was in the past, that was before she stole my rightful place. Before mother and father favorited her over me, before I was forgotten and scorned," tears started to swell up on my eyes. I don't want to remember anything else

" You're not forgotten by her. She chose to write to you while she stayed at Earth, does that sound like she forgot you?"

I started sweating, "But she's only doing that to show how perfect her life is, to brag to me." I didn't even believe me that time, how could I try to make that thing believe me if I didn't believe myself. My body started to feel hotter than usual, and than I felt cold and than hot again, I was having hot and cold flashes. This only made me sweat more. " What, you're done talking now? Aren't you going to tell me how much she admires me and how she wouldn't brag because she's too perfect to," the little voice didn't say anything back to me. " It looks like you agree with me than.

It didn't, it gave me a different flashback instead. She was visiting me while I was sick, it was during the first few days when it hit me. She looked worried, so did our parents. But that could be because they were worried their oh so precious Starfire would get what I had. " Blackfire," her voice was so high pitched and sad. She was three years old this time, she was so short and chubby as a three year old, completely different from what she is now. " Are you OK," she asked me, I was going to answer but I only started to cough instead. Our parents took her out of there before I could even answer her. My mother came back to my bedside after Star left, she said she was sorry, and that she couldn't afford to have another child of hers sick, my mother kissed my head and told me she loved me. What a lie, she never loved me, none of my parents did.

My guards looked back at me, and started whispering to themselves about me. I saw my appearance through a reflection in the glass. I was sweating, my hair was all in my face, and I was crying. The look on my face didn't look like me. I looked like I was crazy, and than I saw her there with me, Starfire. She was behind me, with a worried look on her face. She was there, by my reflection. I started to scream at her, " Get out! Get out! Leave me alone!" I started to scream and cry. My heart was pounding so fast, " Get out!"

She knelt besides me, and wiped my hair out of my face, and hugged me." Sister, what have you done to yourself,"

" Starfire get away from me! I don't want your help!" I screamed at her before she turned into a mist and I than fainted. But I could still feel the guards touch as the y carried me out of my little container and put me onto the deck. They were saying something along the lines of me being crazy.

The left me on the deck, but one of them was always watching me. She appeared again to me.

" I said get away from me," I screamed at her, both of the guards came up to me, asking who I was talking to. But I didn't answer them, I pretended not to hear them.

" What happened to my best friend," she asked me sadly and disappeared again, I started to cry, and scream and kick my legs. The guards were trying to keep me calm, trying to ask me what's wrong, but I couldn't answer them. After a while I calmed down enough to be put back into my cell, but her words still echoed in my ears, " What happened to my best friend?"

"... I..I..I don't know,"

A/N:

I'm not very happy with this, I feel like I'm missing something. I just don't know what. Thanks for the reviews, they're very much appreciated. I actually felt a little nervous writing this because I didn't think I could write this as well as my first chapter, or my other oneshot. So hopefully you guys liked it, and now I'm gonna do some homework. Bye and review please! They brighten my day every time I see one :)


	3. Time Can Not Erase

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not Teen Titans, not Beast Boy or Raven. All I own is my imagination, and a spork that looks like Batman (jealous much?) :P

Don't do it Raven, don't do it. He's not worth it. He didn't care about you. Don't talk to him again. Don't, never again. He hurt you remember? He used you, he only pretended to like you. Don't ever go back to him, don't think that you need to talk to him. You have them, your friends to talk to, not him. Never ever him. Be strong Raven, be strong.

It kept repeating over and over in her head. It's been a few months since the Malchoir incident, and the other Titans had almost wiped it clean from their memories, except for the one who was directly affected by it, Raven. She still felt the same pain she had when it had happened, but never spoke to it to the others. He had hurt her far more than she let on, she tried to let it go, show how in control she was. How much she didn't care. She wanted them to believe her, and it worked. They never asked about it, never asked her if she was OK. A simple question like that would have been better than just ignoring what had happened, it would have given her closure. But they didn't, and now months after it she still felt that pain in her chest, the weakness in her knees, and the rush of emotions she tried to suppress. She needed closure to stop the pain.

But she just couldn't open him up. She didn't want to hear his voice and fall for the same trick once again, not ever again. This was tearing her up inside. At first it was just sleepless nights, with the occasional nightmare, but now she couldn't go to sleep without crying first, without pounding her hands and feet into her bed. It was so out of character for her to be like this, to be so emotional and let them control over her. She stifled her screams inside her throat, but she was just so torn up because of this. Than her night would end with her for blaming herself for this. Blaming herself for actually falling in love with someone, and then letting it blind her and hurt the people who she cares most. It amazed her how they could not hear her, even if the rooms are soundproof, she thought the noise she made was loud enough to pass through it. She thought that they knew what was happening in there and just ignoring her, but always wavered that thought because she knew it was false, but it always stayed there in her head, telling her it was true.

She found herself pacing by the trunk where she kept his book. Always second guessing herself, whether she should open it. And always deciding it would be best not to. But she wanted this to be over, she wanted things to be back to how they used to be, before him. Before the pain. Before her restless nights, but she always told herself that what they had wasn't real. It was just a ruse for him to gain his freedom. But those words were starting to lose her meaning to her, they were becoming weak against her emotions. And she was becoming more and more submissive over them, letting them control her and her actions. Her hands were on the chest, pressing down against it, as if it was overflowing with stuff and she was trying to push it down to close.

She started to chant her little mantra again, but this time aloud. " Don't do it Raven, don't do it. He's not worth it. He didn't care about you. Don't talk to him again. Never, ever again. He hurt you remember? He used you, he only pretended to like you. Don't ever go back to him, don't think that you need to talk to him. You have them, your friends to talk to, not him. Never ever him. Be strong Raven, be strong." She didn't listen to herself, she still wanted to talk to him.

" Why did you have to talk to me, I was perfectly fine without you. I was in control," she asked him, but she knew he couldn't hear her. The thoughts in her head answered back at her. They were telling her that she wasn't fine, she was alone, she didn't have any deep connections with any of the others. Even the thoughts in her head were starting to become subject to her emotions. She pounded her hands on it," Answer me," she yelled, she felt anger taking over her, and she couldn't let this happen. She took in several deep breaths before she finally calmed down. " I'm pathetic, I'm screaming at a dragon in a book that's inside of a chest," she sighed. Finally giving into her emotions she opened it up, the book was covered in dust, she just stared at it waiting for it to open, like it used to. But she didn't have a chance to open it before she realized what she had just done, and quickly closed it before he started to talk to her again, before she fell underneath his spell again.

She sat on the chest, hugging her knees, she hated feeling like this. But really is there anyone who does? Than she heard someone take a step in her room, it was Beast Boy. " Get out," she demanded, and quickly jumped up off from the chest.

" Wait, just give me a chance to say something," he begged. But she didn't want to hear any of it, she kicked him out, " Fine I'll tell you from out here. Raven, I know you're still hurting by him, and you know that saying that time can erase the pain? It's total bull, time can never erase the pain, it only makes it easier." She stood at the other end of the door, thinking about the last time this happened between them, how he tried to make her feel better, and the warmness of that hug she gave him. " Well, I'm done, that's all I wanted to say. I'll leave you alone now." She wanted to yell at him to wait, and give him that hug again, but she knew that pain would never relent. So she let him walk off, and she was alone again.

She wanted to open that chest this time, and get the closure she deserved but she didn't trust herself. She didn't trust herself to be a lone with him, if she had someone there with her watching her so she wouldn't be fooled again maybe but she couldn't risk it.

Beast Boy is right she thought, sometimes she forgot how deep he could be. If he was the one to watch over her while she tried to get her closure, than she would do it. But she knew she could never ask him,it would be too weird of her to, too creepy. She only had his words to feel comfortable to, time can never erase the pain, it only make sit easier.

A/N:

Woah! Woah! Woah! Sorry for not updating for the past two days, but I was sick both days, and yet I had to go to school. I wrote this because **Anon** said that they weren't a BbRae shipper, and they were more into Raven./ Malchoir or that goth kid. I've never read any fanfics that had that shipping, so I'm not sure how other authors wrote that pairing. This is I guess a slight Raven /Malchoir and Bbrae story. How'd you guys like it? Also I'm thinking of changing my goal to writing only 365 chapters in a year, because the 1000 seems a little too intimidating. Also **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY REALLY MADE ME HAPPY WHEN I READ THEM! GIVES COOKIES* **

OK, so I really am grateful for you gus reviewing, so hopefully tomorrow I'll post three new chapters in a day for a thank you to you guys :D

Review?


	4. Redemption

**WARNING! THERE IS TALK OF THE CATHOLIC RELIGION IN HERE, AND IF YOU FIND THAT OFFENSIVE THEN DO NOT READ THIS OR REVIEW THIS CHAPTER SAYING HOW WRONG OF A RELIGION IT IS. I DO NOT WANT TO READ IT AND I WILL DELETE THEM!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, Ducati's, or The Catholic Church!

All they've done for the past few weeks is stare at me, always checking up on me, giving me no privacy. It's so annoying, Beastboy is usually disguised as a fly on my wall, giving the others reports on what I'm doing. Star is the only one who hasn't been doing this to me, she's actually giving me the cold shoulder, that actually hurts the most. She's my best friend,and I cant even talk to her without seeing this sad look in her eyes, wondering if she can trust me again. I could see how it hurts her, she doesn't look as cheerful as before, she doesn't seem to laugh as much, and I miss it a lot. Cyborg has sorta taken the position as leader right now, with everyone not trusting me, he's actually doing a pretty good job. Why couldn't they just let it go? I did it all to protect them, and bring Slade to justice, like any other criminal. Why couldn't they see that? Why couldn't they see that I was doing this all to protect them, to protect the city.

Bruce always had this sorta of stuff under his control, he always had these bulletproof plans that went exactly as he planned, he always said to do whatever it takes to protect the innocent and bring justice to the guilty. And it always worked for him, and now he's the hero of Gotham. Why couldn't I be like this? Hell, I'm pretty sure I'm not even this to my team right now., let a lone the citizens of Jump. I gave them a new criminal to fear, how stupid could I be? I should have reconsidered the repercussions, and the feelings of my friends. Now since I didn't think of that, I have to sit through their check ups, their spying and so much more.

I need to redeem myself, I need to show them that I am worthy of their trust again, especially Star's. If I were to regret anything about this entire Red X fiasco, it was not telling her myself that I was

Red X, instead of her finding out accidentally. But how could I redeem myself, and gain their trust back? Should I ask them, no that's really dumb of me, plus they probably won't talk to me. I need to figure something out.

I could try doing twelve tasks like what Heracles did, when he murdered his kids and wife. But I don't think that would make up for what I did, anyways his tasks were only given to him because his step mom, Hera, wanted him dead, so that's out of the question. I could do what Jean Valjean did in Les Miserables, but I don't want to adopt a child right now, and I have been doing good deeds for the past few years now. Gahhhhh! What could I do? Everything that I've thought of is pretty ridiculous, well there is something I could do, but I'm not even sure if that's not as ridiculous. Well it's my only idea that isn't stupid, and it's supposed to cleanse the soul right? It's worth a shot, and they can't say that I didn't try to make it up to them.

I need to wear my civilian clothes though, I can't even bring the R-cycle with me on this little adventure, hopefully the others won't notice that I'll be using holograms again. I need to do this, and when I come back from it, they'll know what I did. I put on a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt. I didn't want to take off my mask though, I've been so connected with it since than, it was the only thing that shielded my eyes from them, it made it look like I didn't care when it did. But now I have to, and face the eyes that helped betray my friends. Blue. They're a piercing, icy blue that ran in my family, and now I'm the only one who has them. My sunglasses covered them now, and than I sighed. Am I really sneaking out again? Starfire's words started to ring in my ears, " You and Slade are similar. Slade did not trust you, and you did not trust us." I need to do this, I need to show them that I trust them and that I'm worthy of their trust again.

There was only one way for me to leave my room and get to the garage, and not get noticed, I have to go through the air ducts. I made my way done through the ducts to the garage, so far so good. There was the T-car, my R-cycle, and then there was our civilian transportation, a few luxury, high tech cars and motorcycles, and than my new, silver Ducati. It was sleek, and fast, hopefully fast enough so the others wouldn't be able to catch up with me. I sped out of the driveway and onto the hidden underwater tunnel we have to connect us to the city. And I swear to god I heard Cyborg scream at me to get back, now its only a matter of time before they catch up to me.

I got out of Jump, as fast as I could and went to the nearest city, nobody would notice me zooming through the streets, I'll be hidden in plain sight. And hopefully this city has a Catholic Church, and I could make my do's before the others find me. The city was confusing, the streets all looked exactly the same with the same people, but everyone looked happy and safe. I know this city, it was Orwald, it didn't have its own superhero unit, it relied on the local officials and they've been doing a good job here. This place must be what Jump looked like before we came a long. It took fifteen minutes of endless wondering before I spotted Beastboy and Cyborg in the T-car. They found me, and I haven't even found a church yet! Then two minutes after that I saw Raven and Star in the sky, they were looking for me, but they haven't seen me yet. So I still have time, hopefully.

This city was huge, I've been here for at least half an hour and I haven't even seen a steeple yet. There's just endless rows of skyscrapers and apartment buildings. The others haven't found me yet, they keep missing me, or they're already spotted me and now just following me watching my every move. The latter sounds more like them. Than BAM! I found a steeple, it was right across from this small park. No one was there, so I started to drive through until " You know it's against park rules to have a motorcycle in here," it was Cyborg. " And it's also not cool to sneak out again, against your friends back." I turned around, and saw that they were all ready to attack me if necessary, even Star. My heart just broke when I saw she was ready to fight. I blew it.

" Guys, you don't under-"

Cyborg cut me off, " Save it, we're done trying to understand," he was angry and I knew he meant it. I didn't want to do what I had to do, but I had to. I slowly reached into my pockets and took out a few smoke grenades and threw it at their feet. That would buy me enough time to speed through the park and get to the steps of the church. But unfortunately luck wasn't on my side, they were able to attack me around the middle of the park. Raven had a force of black energy around me, and the rest were coming after me. They all looked so angry at me, but I could see under their anger was hurt. I hurt them again and this is another thing I must confess. I waited until Raven was close enough to me, and then I kicked her done to the ground causing her to lose her focus and let me go. I felt bad for hurting them, I didn't even dare to look at Star, I could tell already that she was disappointed in me.

I started my bike again, but I could feel that someone was after me, it was my best friend. " Robin, I wish not to hurt you, but I must," she said before blasting one of her starbolts at my wheels. My bike immediately stopped, and I was flung off it but she caught me. " Robin, why must you always hurt us? Why do you not trust us?" She asked very softly, she thought I was unconscious but I wasn't.

" Star you need to believe me when I say this. I wasn't going to hurt you guys this time. I was actually going to the church to cleanse my soul and try to redeem myself for all you. I was going to Confession," she looked at me understandingly.

" Than we must get you there," she took my hand and fly as fast as she could to the church. " Go and do your Confession Robin," she hugged me, before I went inside. It was very beautiful in there, with its high stone arches and stained glass windows. I found a confessional booth quickly, and thank god there was a priest in there. But I didn't go in yet, I saw Starfire, and the others at the entrance. They didn't look like they were mad at me now, she must have told them what I was going to do. Cyborg had his hands crossed across his chest and gave me a nod telling me he understood. So I went in to the booth, and said " Bless me Father for I have sinned..."

A/N:

Hey guys, did you like this chapter? I was kinda rushing it towards the middle cause I kinda lost inspiration for it so it may not be that good compared to the other chapters. This is taken after the Episode Mask.

To:

titansfan45, thanks for the advice and reviews. I realized why I wasn't very happy with Blackfire's chapter it's because in my head I wanted her to be tortured during the whole ordeal, but I couldn't make that fit so thats why I felt unhappy with it. I'm thinking of maybe rewriting it later to go with how I visioned it.

1029384756, I really like how you always review and how you've given me support during my little experiment, so I just wanted to say that.

Crazynerd thanks I am feeling better and Bbrae is my favourite pairing if you couldn't figure it out XD it used to be Starfire and Robin but I realized how much cuter Beastboy and Raven are together.

Well that's it for me to replying to you guys, but oh! Anon I have two Batman sporks now! Im really hyper right now so I'll just go. Review?


	5. Just One More Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, at all. All I own in this story is Abby.

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! This is my gift to you because I haven't updated in awhile. Sorry 'bout that, I just had some major writers block, and still sorta do but I was able to write this, This is a Cyborg centric story because he just doesn't get pretty much any, and he's like my second favourite character, the first being Beastboy. So if its' not that good I have two reasons, I wrote this from 12 am to 5 am in the morning and I still sorta have writers block. Well hopefully you'll enjoy.

It's weird being the only person who's single in the tower, Raven has BeastBoy, Robin has Star and I have no one. At first I was totally cool with all of them getting together, and then the media hit, and blew it up out of proportion. For the past few months, all I've heard people say the most meaningless details of their everyday lives, and even making up so many stories of Raven or Star getting pregnant. All they ever talk about is Robin, Star, BeastBoy and Rae, I'm the one who isn't mentioned at all in this entire fiasco, I'm the forgotten Titan. Sure there's Bee, I like her and everything but I cant ever see her and I working out, she's just a great friend. Sometimes I wish that I could just live a day before this all happened, before the Titans and saving the world, I just wanna be me again. I wanna be Victor Stone all star athlete, honor roll student, best son in the world, and just be a regular guy, I'd give it all up just to live like that again just for a day. But I've got a duty to do, I gotta protect people, and that includes the annoying reporters, even though I really would just love to see one of them get superficially hurt. Well maybe I don't mean that, but just to see them get scared out of their minds will do.

"Yo Cy! I need you're help with something," great, it's Beastboy, banging on my door. " Cy! Open up! I need to get something for Raven! And I don't have a a car and you do so can you please drive me! Please! I'll be you're best friend!"

I opened it, and said with heavy sarcasm " Aren't you already " he seemed to smile at that and started dragging me to the T-car down in the garage. He's changed ever since he and Rae started going out, he's become more mature, I kinda like it. He doesn't do as many bad jokes anymore for her sake, and I along with the others are thankful for that. " So what are we getting for her, jewelry, chocolate? Or wait even better heart shaped waffles," he cracked a smile, at that.

" I'll tell you when we get to the T-car, I don't want her to hear," and he started tiptoeing around the tower, just like his old self, I guess some thing never change. When we finally got into the car he told me he was gonna buy her a wooden tea bag chest for Christmas, it would've been a really sweet idea, if he didn't drag me out to get it with him two days before Christmas. And exactly where would we even find one?

So he and I hit the town, so to speak, and well he was followed buy reporters while I walked ahead of him. Do these people ever rest? It's two days before Christmas, and they're still out here harassing him, though the questions they ask him are pretty funny, and others were pretty mean. Like one of them asked if he's being brainwashed into dating someone he called creepy, but a funny one was if he knew how Robin's hair could stay perfectly still like that. Sometimes you just gotta love reporters, no matter how annoying and life draining they are.

We pretty much spent one hour at three stores looking and fighting for a wooden tea bag chest, but every time the little old lady would win, when did they become so tough? This started to freak him out, " Dude! What am I going to do! Raven's gonna kill me if I don't get her a gift! I'll be dead, I tell you1 Dead,'' he almost looked like he was foaming at the mouth, like a rabid animal. This may sound a little sadistic but it kinda makes me feel a little less annoyed about being the " Forgotten Titan," though Raven wouldn't break up with him over something like a present.

" Maybe we should get some pizza into you before you have a hear attack," I started dragging his skinny little green butt to our favorite pizza joint, and we ordered a pie or two. He devoured four slices of veggie pizza in under a minute, now that takes some serious skill and nervousness to do that. It wasn't until his fifth slice till he started to calm down.

" OK, so I was maybe over reacting back there, you were right Cy, I did need a slice of pizza to calm down," he was starting his sixth piece while saying this. I muttered, "More like six pieces," and he smiled again. We were just hanging out there for another half hour, goofing off and wondering aloud what Robin and Star were doing with the mistletoe. Then there was a girl who walked in looking really confused and slightly lost, she went up to a random person, I couldn't really see what she looked like, but something looked familiar about her. " Yo Cy, I think we should start looking for Rae's present again, it's starting to" I started to tune him out, that girl looked so familiar. The person she asked shrugged her off, and she was asking someone else probably the same thing. Who is this girl and why does she seem so familiar? " Cy? Cy? Cyborg" he yelled at my face and was waving his hands in my face, and started snapping at me.

" Huh?"

" Dude what are you looking at," he started squinting at the direction I was looking at,and a sly smile crept up on his face. " Dude, you were checking that girl out! Don't worry, I maybe taken but I still have my way with the ladies," he pretended to crack his knuckles and attempted to walk with a swagger. I think I maybe doomed with any chance at finding out who she is, and he is doomed by thinking of finding another girl besides Raven. Seriously how can she put up with him?

The little guy has been there for some time now, probably five minutes or so, what could he possibly be talking about with some random stranger? Who am I kidding, this is Beastboy, he's gifted with the gift of gab, After a few more minutes he motioned me over to them, with a very happy look in his face. As I started getting closer and closer, I recognized who it finally was, and started running after her, almost like I didn't want to lose her again, and crushed her in a hug. " Easy there chief, some of us are just human, and have breakable bones," she said so sarcastically, but with such a sweet smile.

" Chief," Beastboy asked her, with his eyebrows cocked. She and started to laugh. I missed her laugh, her hair, hell I even miss her calling me Chief. I just overall missed her, she's changed a lot, she got rid of her waist length hair and now has it by her shoulders, and she's tanner then before, but that's what you get for living in Arizona I guess.

" It was the nickname I gave him when we were kids, I take it you guys don't call him that, huh? Jeeze Chief, way to inform your friends about your past," she lightly punched me on my shoulder, and started to laugh again.

" So Abby, why are you here again? I thought you were staying with your brother now," she looked a little uneasy and Beastboy just seemed confused.

" I'm just here saying hi to my family, and looking for you. It's been two years since well that incident, I think its the right time to see you again, and catch up.''

" Dude what incident? Did he almost kiss you or something! Cause I could see how that's an incident, and would make you scared of him for two years, " he started to laugh, but she was shooting darts with her eyes at him.

" No actually, the incident I'm talking about is what caused him to be what you see him as now," she motioned at me, " and what he did to save me," her voice went soft at the end and her eyes twinkled a tiny bit. She rolled up her pants sleeve, to show him her cybernetic leg, and then she took off her gloves to show him her cybernetic hand. " He and I are the same, both made from the same cybernetics, except I could conceal them easier," and all the little green twerp could say was Oh.

The three of us talked a little bit more at the restaurant, but Beastboy kept getting impatient so I lent him the keys to the T-car, so I could spend more time with Abby. She and I walked in the park, talking about what we've been up to. She's in college this year at Dartmouth, and she still plays sports like she used to, and well I just told her about every little I guess adventure I've had as Titan, and that's where things started to get awkward between us.

She and I walked to our old high school in complete silence, I didn't really like it. But when we arrived at the football field slash soccer field, everything started rushing back to us. Like our first day here as Seniors, she and I put the porta potties in the middle of the field with a bunch of other people, as the first prank of the school year or the time when our school marching band and some random kids had an epic war on the soccer field, as she and I kept reminiscing the more realized how crazy our school was. When we were done touring our high school we walked to our middle school, which was only down the street ans headed towards the playground, well actually we raced there, just like old times. I won, but she wasn't very far behind.

She sat on a swing and I did the same, we were just spinning in them until she suggested we play truth or dare. I said truth, and she asked if I ever thought about what would our lives would have been like if I didn't save her that day the lab blew up. I said that, she'd be the one mostly made of metal and I'd only have some prosthetics, and she chuckled at that. It was her turn now, and she picked truth, I asked her if she ever regretted leaving Jump after the accident and moving to Arizona instead, she said yeah, because she wasn't able to see me again. I asked her if she ever missed me, but all she did was laugh and told me she'll tell me at the right time.

We kept going on like this, asking similar questions until she asked me if I was dating anyone like any of the other Titans. I didn't really know what to think of her question, but I answered her truthfully and said no. I asked her the same thing, if she had a boyfriend back at Dartmouth, she said sorta. Apparently things between them are complicated and she just doesn't know what to do. It was my turn again and I chose dare. She wasn't as quick with a response to me this time, like she was thinking hard over if she should dare me to do this. She said in such a low voice, but it was clear as day in my ears, " I... I dare you to... kiss me," I nodded and our fingers started to lace together, and we started moving closer and closer to each other until our lips met. It was a very sweet kiss, I knew I wanted to do this with her since we were Freshmen, but this kinda exceeded all expectations.

And for another few milliseconds it was just the two of us, until we noticed the frenzy of flashing lights and people after our little moment. Great it was the reporters. But somewhere deep down inside me, I felt good, it was nice to know that I wasn't completely forgotten. They were asking the two of us all kinds of questions, that neither of us would answer. The paparazzi was following us for a good twenty minutes until we finally got the other Titans to rescue us. They stopped at her Aunt's house, and she and I both got out of the car so I could say goodbye. " Sorry 'bout the reporters, they never follo-" she cut me off and gave me a kiss on the cheek and then on the lips. " Umm so see you tomorrow huh," I fumbled with my words, and she hugged me and than she started to tear up a bit.

" I'm sorry Vic, but today was the last day I was gonna be in Jump for a while. I'm not coming back till next year, not even. I'm... I'm sorry. I just couldn't spend my entire vacation with you and being like what we were back then., it would just make this goodbye hard, hut I'm afraid I regret that now." Abby kept going on and on about how sorry she was, but started to tune her out and stroked my fingers through her hair, telling her we'll figure things out. I started to leave, but than she called out to me again, " Vic."

" Yeah?"

" I missed you, and I've been missing you," she ran up to me and hugged me for what seemed like a life time and slowly walked back to her house as I walked back to the T-car. I miss you too Abby.


	6. Take My Hand Tonight

Disclaimer: I get really sick of writing these disclaimers, but I gotta write them. So here it goes, I don't own a thing in this story. Not Jericho, Kole or their little romance, it's all under the supreme power of DC comics. You happy now copy write?

A/N: This might be my favorite chapter, even those its pretty short. This is my long ago promised Jerikole fic, and it is filled with some very meaningful fluff, just the way I like it. I'm gonna thank **Phoenix Flight **for reminding me about my promise in the first chapter, I kinda forgot about it, and I love that you used the word nifty in your review, it pretty much made my day. And to **Creatan **I agree with what you said about how an OC could kill a good story, which made me really nervous writing that chapter because I thought Abby might have been unnecessary. If you liked this little collection of oneshots might I suggest reading my other BbxRae oneshot " Our Own Special Place". Yeah I know I'm whoring myself out, but I think you guys should read it, for my own reasons.

This takes place a few days after Titans Together, so pretty much all the Titans are still living in the tower. Enjoy!

It's weird being on the upper world, yeah I was born here and grew up here for most of my life but it's still different. There's just so much people, pollution, and yet there's not enough privacy. Done there, where Gnark and I lived, it was just the two of us, my best friend and I living amongst the dinosaurs, living in a world frozen in time. Though the reason for no privacy is that we're staying in a relatively small tower for a bunch of super powered teens, but I know that there barely is any sense of privacy here, which is part of the reason why I left to live done there. And now we're up here, a world always changing, though we'll only be here for a few more days, I still feel lost here. It's just so... so different, and shocking. Down there, there was just endless lines of trees and nature, here it's winding roads, buildings and cars. There isn't any remnants of what the Earth used to be up here, yeah there's some scattered nature sanctuaries in random places, but not much. Not much to make a difference in a person's life. The people up here are breaking away and destroying their roots, and I just can't understand why. I spoke with Aqualad about this, well mostly what they were doing to his oceans. It was more of a one sided conversation, I just nodded most of the time, I care about this world and all, but I don't show as much enthusiasm as him.

But there is one thing that I adore about the upper world, it's the sky. At night there's millions upon millions of stars to look at, and in the daytime, there's so many cloud formations to stare at. And it's always new, sometimes at night you could see planets in the sky or a shooting star, in the morning you could see all shapes and sizes of animals real or mythical. The sky is just something I miss while living done there, I could do go up every now and then, but something about being on a different part of the world makes me take everything in perspective. It's like when you look up at the sky from the Arctic, you see just a moon, but here you see the beauty in it. Which is weird because it's so polluted here, and I could barely see most of the stars, unlike back there, but its just something here that makes it different, I'm just not sure what. Well whatever it is, I have a few days to enjoy it before going back, I just wish I had a better place to see it all, the window in the Titan's Tower just doesn't do for me.

The doors opened, I couldn't really tell who it was, they were covered in darkness, " Hello," I called out. Whomever this is, they sure know how to spook a person. Mystery person was holding something, I can't really tell what, but it looks long, and has kind of a large bean shape body, like a guitar. Which one of the Titans plays guitar? It's... it's the mute kid, the one who could go into anyone's body and take it over, but why can't I remember his name? If I saw him, I'd be able to put name to the face. " Hey can you step forward? I just wanna see who you are, it's kinda creepy not seeing who's there," I nervously laughed, as he stepped a few feet forward. Jericho! That's what his name is! Jericho! And he was carrying a guitar with him! " Oh it's just you Jericho, I thought it was someone else like a villain or something," I laughed nervously again, while he smiled weakly at me. Really Kole, do you need to make this any more awkward than it has to be. He started back to the door, but why would he come here if he was just gonna leave? Jericho was already at the door, so I ran to him, " Hey wait! Jericho! Why were you just in there?" He didn't answer, he just looked a little sad, why won't he talk, oh right because he cant talk, that's what being mute means. " Umm hold on a second," I ran back into the observation deck to grab a piece of paper and pen for him to write on. " Here, use this."

He scribbled on the paper for a few seconds before handing it back to me,it said, " To do the same as you. To look at the stars, the moon and the world, to look at the beauty it holds and the ancient secrets they keep." I was speechless, someone who saw it the same as me. For a time, we just stood in the hallway, looking at each other as I held the paper and pen my hands. I could tell he was different from everyone else, he saw the world as I did.

" Would you like to watch with me," I finally said to him, he nodded yes. I started walking back to the observation deck, but he took me by the hand and shook his head no, it sent this sort of electricity down my spine, and than took the piece of paper back from me to scribble some more. " No, not there. I know a better place, follow me," he added a smiley face at the end, which made me smile back at him. I nodded yes to him, and he took my hand again, and the same jolt of electricity went down my spine. Jericho was navigating through the halls of the tower towards this door that held a stair case that went to the rooftop. We were careful not to make too much noise as we climbed the metal stairs to the top, but it creaked a lot. A gasp escaped my lips when we finally saw the sky, it was amazing, better than the Northern Lights, better than that quaint view from any window, it was just the best thing I've ever seen. We were so close to the sky, and yet so far, it felt like if I reached out I could almost hold the moon.

" Jericho, this, this is amazing. You weren't kidding when you said you knew a better place," he was laying down in the middle of the roof and motioned me over with a big smile in his eyes. I walked slowly towards him, keeping my eyes focused on the stars, until I finally got to where he was lying.

He wrote another thing on the paper, " Beautiful isn't it."

" Yeah, beautiful," I murmured. We just stared at the sky for a long time, but he would write a thing or two commenting on something we both saw, that would put everything in a different light. He saw things other people couldn't see, he has an old soul, I think that's the right term for it.

" Jericho," he looked at me with his sad, and yet warm looking eyes, " why... why" I wanted to ask him why he was mite, but I felt like that was just too rude and awkward of a question to ask him. " Jericho, why did you bring me here," that felt like a safer question. He didn't say anything, well actually write anything, he was thinking of a response.

He slowly started to write something back to me, it wasn't as fast as the other times,. This time he was taking his time with his words, choosing each one with a precision. " Because I think you're different from the others. You live isolated from people like me, you say it's so than your powers aren't abused, but I think it's something else. Something that makes you turn to the sky for answers."

My smile began to fade, as I thought of it, he was right. I do look for the skies for answers, I just don't know what my questions are. " You're right," I told him. And he started writing again, " What are some of your questions," he wrote to me. " I don't know," I told him.

Jericho started writing again, and pushed the paper back to me, " Why did you choose to follow me?"

" I chose to follow you because I thought you were different from the rest of them too. You don't see the world as just the world, you see it like I do, like it has a soul, and it's a wise being with stories to tell if you listen hard enough." He looked at me with this slight look of approval in his eyes, like he understood what I meant.

He wrote a again to me, " You and I are different people from everyone else, but to each other, we are the same. We see each other and the things around us with a deeper meaning than what it seems." That was all that needed to be said for us, as we lied down on the pavement looking at the sky, holding each other's hand, letting our bond between us grow, as we didn't think about what was to come tomorrow.

I said in a very soft whisper, " Don't ever let me go Jericho, never."

A/N

OK since the one in the beginning was getting too long, I'm gonna ask you guys something. How would you feel if I wrote a new story with a few OC's in it, that will mostly feature Raven and Starfire acting as bodyguards to this sick girl, who isn't at all what she seems, and now must fight a secret order of immortal beings. Or another idea is having the titans travel back in time to ancient Greece only to run in with the Hunters of Artemis, and find out they're stuck there until they help find the kidnapped goddess. The first idea will mostly be an action story and the second one will be more of a romantic story, both will have a sequel because I already planned them out. I just want to see which one you'll read. So tell me in a review if you want story number 1 ( Raven and Star as bodyguards, for sick girl) story number 2 (Titans travel back in time to ancient Greece and rescue a kidnapped goddess) or neither. And with that I will go.


	7. Not Anymore

Disclaimer: I don't own Terra, Thank God! I do not like her at all! Or the picture I linked!

A/N: Ok so sorry for the really short chapter, but I really had this need to write this and I couldn't make it as long as usual because I simply just can not tolerate Terra. She bothered me when I was a little kid while watching Teen Titans, and she bothers me now. I will acknowledge her being important and all but I don't like her, so I didn't really try my best with this one. I also redid Terra's history or origins so yeah. Better story tomorrow... probably. Also sorry if its a little confusing I tried at least 7 different rewrites of this chapter and this was the least confusing of the bunch.

As a little I guess reward, I found the PERFECT picture for chapter 3, Time Can Not Erase, just copy and the link right here: .com/spots/teen-titanscouples/images/11200391/title/beast-boy-raven-fanart

I sighed, and quickly ran out the door of my school. I walked to a shaded area of my school's property and tried my best to hold myself together. Nobody came out here, and that meant nobody would look for me here. I was safe in my own little corner for the time being, no matter how short it would be. I would be safe from encountering him again, but being safe from myself? Well that's just a long shot. To my dismay my own words started to echo in my head, "I'm just a girl with a Geometry test next period and didn't study," I was right, I can never be safe from myself, no matter how secluded I may feel and be from everyone. Was that the best I could come up with! I know I could do better than that, can't I? I just sent away a world class, super powered teen away with that lame of an excuse, and I couldn't even think of anything better than not studying for a test that doesn't even exist. And for some odd reason I started to tear up, I sympathized for the guy, I really do, but me trying to be a girl I'm not won't help either of us. I'm just human, no special powers, no martial arts skill, just a plain old, normal, teenage girl, and yet he just doesn't seem to grasp it.

But part of me knew that I'm not just any human girl, I am special, just not special enough to be her. I saw a few kids in my school laughing and talking at the other end of the yard. I don't really know them, I could name maybe two of their names, and I'm absolutely jealous of them. Why did they have a chance to be normal, happy kids without having to lie their way through everything? Why couldn't I be part of that. Than out of no where everything started getting hazy, and loose, my body it felt, weak and than stronger than ever before. Something was wrong, I... I was her, in a memory of hers. She or I was feeling confident, on top of the world but I could feel in the pit of all of this confidence was a scared a little girl. But where the hell was I? Nothing looked right, it was dark, and empty and sad. I was or she was wearing something that hugged every part of our body, it felt like I was part of a machine, what... what did she do? The streets were empty, there was only her floating on a rock throughout the streets, and than everything blacked out. What the hell did she do? I felt a little drained, the strength that she had was immense, and the sadness was ten fold of that, but why did she do it?

Another shared memory came up, I was her again, but this time it felt like she just wearing normal clothes, and that feeling of being afraid was nearly gone, she was just happy and laughing. But where was she? It was having her memory, but I couldn't see it. That one past by quickly, and it didn't drain out my energy that quickly. I need to sit down, I started slowly dragging myself to the ground every time a part of myself that touched the Earth gave me something back. Everything started coming back to me, my pasts, her pasts, everything. And for once I felt even more alone than I ever did. She is really gone and sooner or later that would mean I would be too.

I am not Terra, she and I have shared the same body, the same memories, but after what she had done to save everyone she is gone. Her soul no longer remains here, nor do her powers, I am her more human other half. I still share the same connection to the earth as she, but I can not control it. I am, in a sense, the essence or soul of the Earth. With her now gone, I will live on Earth until the day it dies, like the other planet's essences.

I am no longer part of Terra, Terra is no longer me. I am now only part of the Earth, waiting out the days of my death, wishing that I was the one who had died and she was the one who had to wait. She is gone forever. As I was having my little epiphany, the grass roots were wrapping around me, reminding me who I am part of, my duty, and telling me that I can never go. They started to recoil back to the ground slowly. With that I walked back to the inside of my school, acting like who I was before I remembered it all. The happy, normal, teenage girl I so tried to make myself to be. But I know, I know that I am not happy, not normal, I am a disaster, a nightmare, a lost cause. I can not help anyone, not like Terra did. I am not Terra, not any more.

There is no where for me to run, to go to, only back inside the hollow halls of my school waiting this life out. And then my friends called out to me, " Hey, get over here1 We've been looking all over for you," they gushed and started laughing. I put back on the face of a normal girl and headed to my friends.

A/N Ok so how'd you guys like it? And to **Phoenix Flight **I actually wasn't getting sick of you, your reviews for all of my stories made me laugh, and I promise you I will never quit writing. About the second story where it seems too Percy Jackson like, yeah I know the way it sounded it did seem a lot like Titan's Curse, but I'm taking it in a different direction from Riordan's book. And about Jericho's name in my other story, I was going to explain in a later chapter that his real name was actually Joseph and he only goes by Jericho for a reason I haven't figured out yet, and I was only going to reveal it later on because I wanted to use it as a distraction for Rachel, Vic, and the rest of them to use during a fight Dick has with Babs at a party. And the two new stories I'm working on probably won't come up soon, maybe in a month or two, but not yet.

Review everyone? Please? With a cherry on top?


	8. Set Free

Disclaimer: Still don't own a thing, not a Beastboy, Terra or the name Raven. Blah blah blah

A/N This is another Terra story, sorry for the people out there who are Terra haters, I am too, but she just has such an interesting story to tell, that it's just hard not to write about it. But to make all of you who are Terra haters, this is not a romantic story per say, I see it as a new begining for Beastboy in his life without her. Hopefully this will be my last story with Terra in it because I simply can not stand her. Oh and every thing that is in Italics, it is part of his letter to her, and not really part of the narration. Also read my note at the end because i have a special message for you guys. Enjoy!

He needed to do this, even though every nerve, every thought every sound he heard all told him not to. It would be easier for him and the others to try and forget the damage that had been done, but that was easier said than done. He missed her of course, her laugh, smile and sense of humor but that has been gone for a while now. He missed how care free he could be with her, and her eyes, but he really missed how he had the sense of being an alpha male with her. He was sways regarded as the young one, not mature enough, but he could be a leader, a protector and with her he was able to let it shine. He was able to protect, and save her from herself so many times, and that's what he truly missed about her. Sometimes it would make him have this terrible pang in his heart whenever he would save a girl, like Raven, though she mostly saved him.

It would have seemed that it would have been easier for him to get over it because all of the times she left, but this time, this time felt it permanent. She could stay in her rocky form forever, and he would just continue on with missing her. But at least doing this he could try to move on slowly, even though what he would write she won't be able to read it, but it was just something that seemed like a good idea to him. It was closure.

He got out a piece of paper and a pen, but for what seems like an hour he just stared at it, not really sure what to write to her. She meant so much to him and he meant so much to her, so why couldn't he write to her? It just blank, no eraser marks or anything just a stark white paper that he knew he needed to fill out with his own thoughts and words. But he wasn't even sure if he should start out with the conventional "Dear Terra" or just say Hi as an opening. The conventional opening seemed to dead to him, to unlike himself, but it also felt like the proper way to talk to someone without them hearing or reading what you said. But saying Hi as an opening seemed to feel like she was still there, alive, just living off somewhere else, But he knew she wasn't and that would just hurt him too much pretending that she was still alive. Both choices had to many cons to them, he just stared blankly at his paper until he found his hand writing something already. He wrote "Terra," that seemed to fit perfectly for this, it was just something and to the point which seemed good to him. And with that words started appearing on the paper from his hand, his sentences felt awkward and shy to him, but that's how the little green changeling was feeling right about now.

_Terra,_

_Hi or um hey, I just wanted you to know that I miss you. Well not only me, the others miss you too, and I mean all of them not just a few of them, even Raven. And this is from the rest of them too, I mean they haven't said it directly but it's just something we all agreed upon in silence, and it's that we all forgive you for what you did and tried to do for us, and that you are a true Titan and a friend, like what it says on the plaque on your base. Raven said she's empathetic for you, that you were just a lost and confused girl, not really sure who to trust. The others agreed with her, and I did a little but you had me. I was always there to help and protect you, how could you not trust me? You knew I was always there for you, all of us would be, I just think that this would have been all avoidable if you just kept your faith in me like I did with you. But you still betrayed us._

His hand and arm started to quiver slightly, and a sharp pang hit his heart where it already ached. It was a sore subject for him, something he was able to forgive, but never really able repress or forget. When that happened she broke him, he stayed so faithful and hopeful for her and she just burned every bridge she built with him, and through all of this he stayed faithfully broken to her, while she for the most part, was just broken.

_I was able to forgive you for your betrayal to us, I never gave up on you. I was... faithfully broken, everyone even you lost their faith in you, but I didn't. It's because I always hoped that you were able to make your own choice, without me or Slade influencing your decision, and you did which restored all of our faith in you and with us._

_So maybe this was all for the best. Maybe it was to show you that you did have the strength to do what you needed to do for yourself, maybe that's why we met. You know like in the grand scheme of things, I was the person you had to meet for you to find your true strength and confidence, not the brave face you tried to hide behind. Whatever it is I'm just glad that we met, because you were and are my best friend._

He smiled to himself, fang showing and all. This all felt right to him, this is what was needed to be said that hadn't and now he could relax a little. He read it over and over, but every time he read it over it felt less and less like him. Well it did, but it needed something to make it less sad and serious, to make it seem like he was the one who truly did write this.

_Now that all of the heavy stuff is over, wanna hear a joke?Why do men like love at fist sight? Because it saves them a whole lot of time!_

It wasn't his best of jokes but that's the best he could do while feeling what he felt. But a joke is a joke, and she usually laughed at them, no matter how terrible. Which was another thing he loved about her, her ability to laugh at his jokes no matter how corny, or bad they were, she always laughed. He was over thinking what he wrote as a joke, maybe I should change it he thought to himself, but in his memories he saw her laughing with him, and left the bad joke alone.

_Yeah I know that was a pretty bad joke, but I bet you still laughed, well if you could I bet you did. I really don't wanna end this to you like that so I'm just going to tell you something I read on a juice carton a while ago._

_If you love something set it free_

_If it comes back than it was yours_

_If it doesn't, than it was never yours from the beginning_

_I don't why I remembered it, just you know stuck with me. I guess it kinda reminds me of you and me. I do love you, your my best friend and I've let you go so many times before this and you've always came back to me, I guess I'm hoping this time you come back too. Not saying you're a piece of property or anything, I just mean that I wanna know that you'll be mine, but not in that sense. What I mean is I want us to be the best friends that I know we could be, and I'll only be able to know this is if you come back to me, like what it said in that little poem. _

He signed his name at the end, and held the letter close to his heart. He stayed in his room preparing himself for what the next step in his little plan. The paper was rolled into a very tight cylinder, and tied it a little sloppily with a piece of yellow yarn. He dressed in his civilian clothes somberly and crept out of the tower as an eagle, heading towards the park. He didn't take too much time taking in the beautiful day that was today, or the fact that he was actually flying, like he usually did when he would. Beastboy was on a mission that took in all of his attention, and maybe later he thought he could enjoy life again.

When he arrived at the park it was usually filled with people enjoying themselves, but he was looking for a certain type of person. He was looking for a vendor, more importantly a balloon vendor, but he couldn't find one anywhere near him. He knew they were going to walk near his area sooner or later but he was growing impatient, he needed it to be done right now before he started to attract attention. It wasn't normal for any of the Titans to be out by themselves and the public usually didn't notice until a few minutes later, but when they did, it would usually end in a chaotic frenzy.

And then, there it was! A street vendor with so many colorful balloons, casting a huge shadow on the ground that resembled a bunch of grapes. He went up to the person selling them, the people waiting in line parted for him like the Red Sea, all of them had never seen a Titan so close or even in the their civilian clothing, and all they could do was stare at him and whisper to each other. At first the person was just slack jawed to be up close and personal with the changeling, but soon realized he had a job to do, and sold Beastboy a transparent,blue balloon. When he turned his back on the people he could feel all of their eyes burning the back of his skull, he thought that sometimes people really need some better people skills. It's really rude to stare at someone, even if they are famous and is a protector of your city, sometimes all that person really wants is just your respect and not the stares and rumors.

He took out his little scroll of a letter and tied it towards the end of the balloon. The colors he chose for the string and the balloon were all significant, yellow for her blond hair, and blue that were her sad eyes, and all of this started to make him second guess his small plan . He knew he had to let it go, but he didn't want to, it started to feel like he was saying goodbye to her, and he just couldn't do that.

So he was making his way out of the park, until someone bumped into him and made him let go of the scroll tied balloon. His mind was yelling at him to go catch it, and turn into an eagle to get it back, and not turn his back on her. But he knew in his heart that, it was meant to be like that and sometimes the mind could be wrong of what we truly want. And for what seemed like in a long time he smiled a smile that was just so free, and happy, a smile that portrayed how he really felt. Beastboy knew there was no longer a need to he faithfully broken anymore, he was the one set free now, not her and it is now his choice to come back to her, through all of what had happened to him today he smiled, and was able to feel whole again. Somehow in all of his happiness, he turned into a small, little green dove, and started to fly through the city as carefree and happy as anyone could be.

A/N: Ok so first of all did you like it? And now to the special message. Since it might be a little hard for me to post 365 chapters in a year, I'm asking you guys to help. All you have to do is write a oneshot for this little collection, and email it to me and I will give you all of the credit you rightfully deserve for your chapter that you wrote. There aren't really any rules, but keep it rated K so everyone could read it, because this is a rated K collection, a. If you"re wondering what my email is just go on my profile and click the thing that say email, I would say what it is here but there are privacy filters so I can't. I actually wasn't the one with this brilliant plan, the author **Baconbitz **told me about it, and I thought it was a great plan, so they will be the first person to have their chapter up here, yay! Anyways if you were wondering what couples not to write about for this, try to stay away from any Slash, or Femme Slash cause I personally don't feel very comfortable reading them, but if it has like the story why the two fell in love or like, than that is perfectly fine with me. Oh and the couple I will never, ever read about is RobRae. If you send that to me i will not post it, but if it is just a friendship story than i might consider it, even though I am a hardcore RobStar person. So review, write and a good week :)

Hopefully you gus will send me some of your work :)


	9. That One Perfect Moment

Disclaimer: Not my story, this belongs to **Baconbitz**, neither of us own the characters and everything else that belongs to D.C. Comics.

That one perfect moment. It eluded her and hid among many normal moments, sometimes taking one form, sometimes holding another. It could not, however, actually get away from her. She always found it in the security room asleep on the Board of Keys.

He had fallen asleep while looking for information. Different pictures and Articles were pulled up on the many screens that lined the wall. A small smile brushed her face as she leaned down and caressed the side of his face.

Robin was always looking for the small detail that would lead to a breakthrough against the next bad guy. Many of her friends believed that he did it because he was obsessed with stopping the wrongness that seemed to always threaten their home, and it was partly true. His obsession had started as such but it slowly changed.

Now it was about them. Robin was always afraid that one slip up would hurt his team. Starfire understood how responsible he felt when one of them got hurt. It was one of his endearing features. She liked that he tried his best to protect them… to protect her. Her mind was pulled back to reality when she caught the sound of his breath.

"Sleeping like a little Glorthbog." She whispered after a soft giggle. Starfire wished Robin would not stay up past the mid of night, but sometimes he just needed to. Robin thought that the welfare of the team rested on his shoulders alone, and sometimes he forgot that they were there to help him when he needed it.

Starfire would change that though. Robin was a dear friend, and she would do whatever she could to support him. As the earthlings said, Rome was not built in a day… A snore escaped him and she suppressed another giggle.

Starfire slowly slung Robin's arm over her shoulder and lifted him up. She would stop when he stirred or almost woke up. Even though it made the going slow she didn't mind. After all, being close to Robin made her feel gloriously happy.

Starfire slid the door to his room open and quietly floated inside. Oftentimes she did not come in here, as she didn't quite know all of Earths ways yet, and she didn't wish to upset one of her friends. Quietly Starfire laid him on the bed and pulled a blanket over him. Her hand stopped a few inches below his face and drifted to the side of his mask.

"He would be most upset…" She bit her lip in anticipation as she weighed the options before simply turning in the air and floating out. There would be other times, and he wished his identity be secret. Hopefully one day he would trust them enough to share his past, and share his identity with them… and her.

Starfire watched him for a moment more before leaving. The door slid silently behind her and she left for her room. Moments like that came and went, but sometimes they stayed with you, and held your mind. So when she finally laid down to sleep Starfire closed her eyes and that moment played again in her mind. Her face seemed a glow with a smile before she pulled the blankets over her and closed her eyes.

"Do not worry Robin, one day things will be different. When they are you won't have to stay behind your mask, and I can see you as you are. My only hope is you will see me for who I am as well."

A/N: (Me) So how did you guys like their chapter? I personally really loved it because it was just so sweet and perfect of a moment and they pretty much nailed Star's character, most author's usually write her as a very dumb character when she really is just a naïve person. Oh and to **1029384756 **you could still write a chapter, just email it to me and I'll give you the credit for it. And to **Phoenix Flight** I actually did know that about Terra in the comics, except you forgot that she and Deathstroke or really Slade did have sex. She also had buck teeth I think, but I'm not sure.


	10. Be There

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wished I owned Teen Titans, I do not own them, because face it would I be writing fanfiction for them if I could just make it into a new episode?

How beautiful it was she thought, so pure, and clean, but what were they? What were these swirling fluffs of white that came from the sky? She didn't have this in her planet, she didn't most of the stuff the humans do on her planet. It was exciting for her to see all of these new phenomenons, like fireworks. Fireworks had these stunningly vibrant colors that lit up the sky, like how cannons would when her planet was at war. But these little fluffs were nothing like she's ever seen, she noticed a few things about it. They came when it was cold out, and the sun wouldn't come out when it came, and that it would melt back into water in her palm almost instantaneously, but what were they called exactly?

As she was thinking this, a fellow Titan was watching her with curiosity, not that it was different from the other stares that the others would give her, but his stare was covered by a mask. He was standing from across the room when he noticed her staring out into the sky. It seemed like many of the Titans had a tendency to lose themselves by the window, though it could be because of all of their pasts that they all carry with them. He saw that she started to breathe on the glass and cause it to fog and start to draw simple pictures in it. She was so naive and innocent, he really liked that about her, it was refreshing to meet someone who was interested in life instead of hiding from it. He's had enough of it while living and working with Bruce and Babs, the both of them he thought were part of his family, but they're just so dark and just can't live life, and let go and be free. That was something he longed to find again, he wanted to feel that sense of freedom again, like it was before his parents died. He wanted the feeling of danger as he would swing up in the air during his family's trapeze act, and the freedom it gave him, but he lost this feeling all together when he became " The Boy Wonder," or by his hero name Robin.

She started humming to herself, it was a peculiar, little tune, something very sad, almost like it came straight out of a fairytale. He didn't exactly know, but it felt like it was missing a part, like this tune was a duet, he started to whistle along to it, softly at first, so then she wouldn't notice but she still heard him, he stopped, he felt like he was caught and she would blast him with a starbolt. But when she turned around to see him, she smiled and nodded at him to keep going, and they started to their little tune again. It wasn't as sad this time when he heard it, with the addition of the the whistle it actually sounded far more hopeful and sweet than sad. When they stopped with their little song, she smiled at him, and continued to look out the window again.

She was different of course to him, very sweet and naïve he thought, but she is definitely a powerhouse of energy. How could someone so innocent like her could be the same girl who nearly destroyed their city when they first met? He was staring at her intently and could see through the reflection of the glass, her emerald green eyes looking blankly right at him. As their eyes met through the glass each of them started to slowly blush a little, and both of them could see. They stared at each other for a few moments, and ever so often one of them would drop their gaze, but would quickly pick it up to meet the other's gaze again.

Both wondered what the other was thinking, and she motioned him to sit next to her. He walked cautiously to her, he was afraid that she would get mad and actually blast him, and she was just smiling at him, which did very little to comfort him. He knew what girls were like, they are pretty much the most manipulative people ever, and they're pretty vindictive and never under any circumstances do you ever anger a girl, if you do may god have mercy one your soul. Now this smile scared him, it wouldn't have scared him if it was any other time because she has a nice smile, but this was more of her alone time and he did not want to anger a her for three very good reasons, one she's a girl, two she's an alien girl with super strength, and three she's an alien girl who is also a superhero, if she was angry he thought, than he is screwed. He sat near her, and it was just quiet between the two of them, he was thanking god at this point, she wasn't angry, just wanted some company.

He saw that she wasn't looking at him, she barely acknowledged him actually, but this didn't matter to him, he was just looking at her. He watched her look out the window, she had this curious look in her eyes, and a grim expression, something he's seen time to time painted on her face. She sighed, and had her eyes closed, for awhile, it looked she was thinking, and he didn't want to be a bother so he started to go, until she grabbed his hand, and her eyes flashed a look at him that said to stay. It was weird he thought, that he and her could communicate to each other without having to say a word, scratch that, it was a nice, and comfortable feeling.

They stayed in complete silence for most of the time, but during this time they started moving closer together, and their hands were just mere centimeters away from each other. This, Robin, thought was one of those picture perfect moments, the ones you only see on T.V. And yet he's lucky enough to be able to live it out. She started to shiver, he could feel her shivering by his arm, he wondered if he should do that player move of putting his arm around the girl, and the quickly crossed that out of his mind of what the move meant, and just simply did because she was cold. She still shivered in his arms, but not as much, and there was these sparks between them, literally and figuratively, and slowly again she started to rest her head on his shoulder. Starfire started to hum her little song again, and her eyes were closed he saw, it looked like she was dreaming of something, something sweet this time.

He didn't join her this time around, only did what she was doing, his eyes were closed and as she hummed the little tune more he started dreaming of his parents and siblings. They didn't say anything to him, just smiled him and had their arms open for him, it was something indescribable really how he felt seeing them again. His brother than pointed at something behind him, and when he looked he saw nothing, and when he turned back he didn't see his family but Starfire, and she was smiling at him now with open arms. Then the dream dissolved as she ended her little tune. What was that he thought? It was great to see his family again, but they never appeared to him like that before. He felt like he should have asked her, but decided not knowing was for the best of him.

The little couple sat by the window for a few more minutes, just staring at the marvels of the world. She still didn't know what the things falling from the sky was called but, she felt like she didn't have to ask him, and it was just something that you would just look at with a dear person and watch with.

A/N: So did you guys miss me? Well I missed you guys, I've been so busy studying for midterms and writing some chapters for my new stories. Sorry for the shortness and long time it took me to update, I fell pretty guilty not doing so. And well I'm afraid to say it but I've kinda gotten sucked into a new fandom, so it'll take a lot of my attention from Teen Titans for a while,so that could explain why this is just really choppy, my head is revolving around Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series right now. And I mean the original, not the crappy Gx or 5d ones, those suck. Also I feel like I should ask this cause I'm sorta in fangirl mode right now, who you think is the hottest or sexiest cartoon? Me personally I'd have to say Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh, and it's because I am currently his fangirl right now XD

Ok so hopefully I'll snap back into reality and be able to write better oneshots! I highly recommend watching Yu-Gi-Oh The Abridged Series because it's freaking hilarious, and I'll probably refer to one or two of the jokes from the show and it would make so much more sense if you guys understood where I got it from :)

Review? Please :)


	11. Relax

For once I was in a car, and no I don't mean in Wally's arms being carried. I mean an actual four door car with a backseat and everything. Its funny how you miss the little things in life when you're dating and is partnered with one of the fastest people alive. And that means I get some me time, some Jinx time. And God knows I've needed some Jinx time for a long time. All I've done for the past two months was travel from one end of the world to the other, working with Wally to save people. And though it is fun, its so exhausting, I have no clue how he does this. At all. Its rather mind boggling when I think of it. But now being in a car makes me feel all the better and relaxed. Relaxed enough to just day dream and think, which I haven't been able to do for months now.

I closed my eyes, and it felt so good to know I wasn't going to just fall asleep from being tired, it was just a nice restful rest. So I let my mind wander through the folds of my memories and god it felt so good. Just being able to reminisce about missions and such is great. Each memory seemed to get better and than there was that memory of See More. It was the last time I saw him, and it was when I realized I was gonna be good. He asked if I wanted to steal some computers from some research facility or something with him. He had such high hopes for me to say yes and all I did was blow him off. I felt bad in all honestly. Out of all of the idiots in the Hive Five See More wasn't that bad of a guy; he was nice to me and was the only one who actually did try to listen to me. But he just always felt like a brother to me, and it makes me feel bad because I meant something more to him other then a sister. But Wally means so much to me, he showed me the light in a sense and now I feel more in control of my surroundings. And working with him, well it's like we're just so in-synced with each other, it's rather amazing. But I do miss him, if I had to choose one person who I missed out of Hive Five, it would be him.

I haven't really given him much thought in the time that past to be honest. I actually haven't given my past that much thought at all. All I've thought about was being with Wally, and proving myself. Weird huh? Trying to prove yourself, when there is anything to prove. I told him about this too, and I just love how he supported me and told me there was nothing to worry about. The Titans accepted me, he said, and yet I still felt like there was something to prove. Maybe I wanted redemption for my past acts, cause what I did to people and to them is pretty unforgivable. But I still have time. And hey maybe See More has time to see the light. It'd be a shame for him to waste his time with those idiots.

I sighed, I did miss him. I missed him more than I realized. " Everything OK back there Jinx," Wally asked from shotgun. His Uncle was driving the two of us to some party. I think for his grandfather's birthday, but I'm not sure. All I know is that I actually get to meet the Flashes prior to Wally, and it's just kinda intimidating.

" What do you think? I feel like I'm swimming through an ocean of syrup right now. Of course I'm fine, just relaxing before you swoop me off my feet. And I don't mean figuratively." All he could do was smirk at me and his uncle, well his took a liking to my joke. I liked this, it felt normal. I wasn't lucky or unlucky for today, just normal. I've always wondered why so many people wanted to be not normal, why would you give something so safe and comfortable for something unstable like luck or bad luck? I just don't get it, bu no time for thinking about the human psyche for today, I'm going to a party and well I just gotta have fun today. Like what any normal kid our age would do, go to a party with their partner/boyfriend/best friend and just let everything go and just have fun. I never had that, I've always just worried about image and such. I mean yeah there were the parties or dance at the H.I.V.E Academy, but those just don't count. They were sort of mandated and being watched by people who I knew were either completely incompetent or just not at my level yet. "So how far exactly are we from Wally's dear old grandpa's party?"

"Not too far actually, probably another couple minutes," Wally moaned. I guess the thing about being a teen speedster is you expect things to be just as fast as you are, or a just a little slower. But this, being in a car that's only going sixty miles an hour must be killing him inside, and well this is a little amusing to me. Wally West, my own little Mr. Smooth is just wiggling in his seat in impatience like some normal person, and it just makes me smile so much.

" Here's an idea you floor it, and we get there in like a minute tops," he was practically begging his uncle Barry to, and I just find it so cute of him, like a little kid. Of course I knew the flaw a to Wally's little suggestion, we were driving through a private residential road, that mean pretty much butchers any hope of speeding through here without getting a ticket. And really how would it look if the Flash got a ticket to the League? I'm pretty sure Batman would have his head for that.

" Seriously Wally, you were given a brain for a reason," I said under my breath. I though it was inaudible but his uncle smiled and well I was given a glare by my one and only.

" I wasn't given a brain, I was born with one. Jeeze jinx you think someone with a brain would have had a well thought out quip."

"Touchè," his uncle said from the drivers seat. This was great, I really did feel like part of some sort of family or something right now.

"GAHHH! Are we there yet," he was growing impatient and it still made me laugh. He was fidgeting in his seat, sometimes I think this kid has ADD or something, I mean he can never keep still. Though it could be because of his powers, but his uncle doesn't seem _as _hyper as Wally."

" Chill kiddo, we'll be at grandpa Jay's in five, four, three," he was pulling into this driveway at this cute little house in suburbia. Not really something you would expect from a retired superhero, especially someone who was so used to the faster things in life. I would've expected his grandfather to live in a bustling city, like Gotham or maybe New York. But Connecticut suburbs? Never thought of it, and never will for the most part " two one."

As I would have guessed both of them jumped out of the car, and started racing to the door. His uncle Barry even left his car keys in ignition. He yelled from the door, " Hey Jin- I mean Jen can you get the car keys and lock the car?" A blur ran in front of the car to my car door.

" Madame erm Malchance, your time of partying begins," Wally tried saying in a suave, French accent. He really does know how to make a girl laugh, well me anyways.

" Nice French," I walked into the small house and saw the normality in it. It was definitely something you would expect your grandparents homes would look like, it kinda bored me to be honest. How do people live like this? Huh maybe being normal isn't really worth it after all.

**A/N**:

Well I'm back from a few month absence, sorry about that, my computer pretty much crashed twice within the time allotted and all of my work has been deleted twice. So I wrote this really fast so you guys don't feel like I quit writing. This is my long promised Flinx chapter, it wasnt really supposed to end up like this but I don't have enough time to really do what I wanted to do, so please forgive me for this half assed chapter. I'll try to write atleast two new chapters for this or my other story tomorrow.

Review?


	12. A Way Out

He started to set up the camera in a small corner in his room. It was the perfect space for a vlog, perfect lighting, nice background, meaning no mess, and just a place for him to talk. It really wasn't a vlog, no one was going to see it, it was just a little video diary, he didn't do these often, only when he really felt like he had enough time for it. His camera was nothing special, it was one of those small hand held cameras, it was nothing special, just a small camera, and it wasn't new either. It didn't have high-def, or really any good sound quality, but it worked for him because it was simple. Sure the picture came out a little grainy and his voice sounded either really scratchy and husky or really high pitched like he was going through the rough stages of puberty.

"Dear Random-Person-Who-See-This-Entry,

Sometimes you just can't help it y'know? Letting it loose. Being free. What does that even mean anymore, free? What? No seriously what does that mean, people have been flinging it around so much I feel like it's lost all of its meaning. I mean free used to mean liberation, and something to actually look forward too, but what is there to look forward to now? Fighting the quote, unquote bad guys has made everything feel so worthless. We fight them and they fight back, so we fight harder and they fight harder. We get smarter and more numerous, they do the same. You just can't win this fight. So why even bother?" He took a sigh, and covered the camera with his hands, it sounded like he was depressed, and this was his suicide letter. But really he was just angry with everything that's happened so far. There's so many changes, his old video shop disappeared, and Terra well she was just another puzzle, another battle he has to fight. He finally uncovered his hands from the camera, and tried to give it a smile, something to show he wasn't defeated.

" And this is coming from me, the jokester of the group. I've been fighting since I could remember. I've been through and seen so much crap, that any normal person just can't handle it. I've experienced my fair share of death, and tragedy. I've had to face adversity alone and I came out stronger, but so did the bad guys. I felt love, I felt heart break, death, happiness, sadness, worthlessness, anger, and yet I'm still here. I'm still kicking. But sometimes, sometimes I wish that I wasn't. There's so much to bear when being a hero, there's always paranoia, and worrying you gotta deal with, and its hard. I'm still a kid, I'm only twelve, and yet I've seen things most people would run away from. Being a hero is just so hard.

There's just way too much to deal with, too much stress, to many bad guys, and just not enough hope. I know that's what I am for you guys, but who's my hope? Where is my hope to be more exact. Its annoying, just not being able to know which one of your friends will make it, and the ones who won't. I remember being pushed to my hardest with the Doom Patrol, they were there when I first became a dinosaur, but I just wasn't good enough for them. I always messed up. I was always just a kid to them. Them? What am I talking about, I mean Mento. I love the guy and he's pretty much my dad, but never being good enough for him, well that drives me crazy. Being with the Titans, well you still gotta push yourself, but there's a sense of … equality, yeah that's a good word for it, equality. Well there's equality here, we're all on the same playing field, some a little better than the others, but only by a little. We learn from each other and well that makes it great, fun. I've seen the world end, I've prevented the world end, and I even prevented to my world from ending, but it's still hard to have fun.

Everyone has a way to deal with this, Raven has meditation, Robin buries himself in work and has Star, Cy he tinkers and invents things, and well Star? She's just never sad, she stays upbeat, and when she's not she has Robin there. And well me? I have jokes, I have video games, I have idiocracy. But sometimes that's just never enough. So I just laugh. I laugh at anything that could even be called comedic. So that's how I deal with all the crap I had to go through, laughter."

**A/N**: Not my best work, but I wanted to leave you something before I'm gone for like a week because I'll be busy. Which is weird because of the entire time I was gone I had no life, and now I do. I promise on Saturday you guys will get a totally non half assed chapter.


End file.
